


authorized personnel only

by sungshine (ujujuu)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Flirting, Come Eating, Drunken Shenanigans, Explicit Consent, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Power Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Praise Kink, Tattoos, jisung makes questionable decisions when drunk, minho is a professional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ujujuu/pseuds/sungshine
Summary: Jisung makes questionable decisions when drunk. Minho is just a professional who wants to satisfy his client.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 19
Kudos: 393





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a random stupid idea i had a while back and it somehow became a 2 chapter monster, i'm basically done with the second chapter already so subscribe if u want to make sure u don't miss it! i promise it's much more spicy than this first one and i'll be adding tags as i post so make sure to check those later on :D
> 
> also just an extra disclaimer, there will be mentions of needles and blood as appropriate to describe the process of tattooing and PLEASE do not take anything in this fic as the process of getting proper tattoos, i did try to make it as close to reality as i could but like... don't get tattoos when ur drunk kiddos, and ALWAYS do ur research before u decide to get anything
> 
> **disclaimer:** i write fanfiction for fun and i DO NOT take ships seriously. i don't condone fetishization or forcing ships onto anyone, especially not the idols themselves. if you don't feel comfortable with any of the themes in this fic, just click away now and don't read, please do not complain about content in this fic that you would have already known about through the tags or trigger/content warnings.

“Shut the fuck up, I lost the bet so I gotta own up, bro,” Jisung huffed at Seungmin as he pushed his way into the shop, “Just because it’s not a ‘mature adult decision’ doesn’t mean I’ll regret this, chill alright?”

Seungmin let out an exasperated sigh, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose as he contemplated the decisions in his life that had led him here. Hyunjin slung an arm over his shoulders, alcohol-scented breath wafting over his cheek as he giggled into his neck.

“Yeah, Minnie, a bet is a bet, let the man do what he needs to,” Hyunjin said, “besides, we got lucky there’s still a shop around here still open at 11 pm, we can just drop him off and let him get an Uber home.”

“You guys are a bunch of shitheads, just leave me here to die, won’t you,” Jisung rolled his eyes, stumbling up to the counter to ring the bell.

Someone emerged from the back of the shop, all of them whipping their heads around to stare at the employee. He ruffled his orange hair and flashed a bright customer service smile at them as he stepped behind the counter.

“Hey, my name is Minho, how can I help you?” He pursed his lips and tilted his head to the side, “We’re closing in less than an hour, so hopefully you’re here for something quick.”

Hyunjin clapped a hand down on Jisung’s shoulder, shoving him forward with a grin.

“Our precious Jisung lost a bet, so he’s here to pay up. He gets to choose what he gets though, we’re not _that_ cruel. Show us your tattoo tomorrow, Jisungie,” Hyunjin giggled before leaving the shop, Seungmin casting a worried look over his shoulder as they stepped outside.

Minho raised an eyebrow as the door swung shut, the bell above it tinkling gently as their giggles faded away.

“Responsible friends you got there,” he commented as he retrieved a thin packet of paper and a pen from behind the counter.

“I’m a big boy, I can handle myself dude,” Jisung insisted as he tossed his head and crossed his arms, stumbling slightly when he lost his balance from the sharp action. Minho turned away to hide a snicker before sliding the papers across the counter.

“Let me check your ID and just sign on these lines after reading through the disclaimers and such and then we can get started. What did you want for your tattoo? Since you came in this late, unfortunately, the most I can do is something small or lettering.”

Jisung fumbled with the pen after handing his driver’s license to Minho, uncapping it with his teeth before putting it to the paper with barely a glance at the words listed across in bullet points.

“Um, yeah, so I was thinking,” he dropped the pen and cap on the counter and mimed a picture frame with his hands, “‘authorized personnel only’ like _bam_ , right over my dick, dude.”

Minho stared at him uncomprehendingly and Jisung stared back, his arms still frozen in front of him.

“Look, bro,” he sighed, letting his arms drop and scratching the back of his neck, “like only authorized personnel allowed after this point, if they wanna see my dick, bro, they gotta be authorized, like yanno what I mean.” 

Jisung gestured at his crotch, staring at Minho as pointedly as he could in his drunken haze, and Minho nodded slowly, his expression unreadable, but Jisung could’ve sworn he saw the faintest glimmer of amusement in his eyes as he returned the driver’s license to Jisung and turned away with the signed forms.

“Alright, well, we can certainly do that in the time we have left. Follow me this way, there’s a private room in the back so you don’t flash the lovely passerby.”

Jisung trailed after him, stopping in the doorway as his brain finally registered Minho’s words.

“I need to strip all the way for this?” Jisung gaped at Minho, “Naw, dude, you’re chill and all, but I don’t think we’re ready for that yet. Only my homies have seen my dick and I don’t think we’re homies yet, bro.”

“Oh my god, don’t worry about it,” Minho laughed as he moved around the room to gather supplies, “I just need to pull your waistband down enough so that your tattoo will be, what did you say? ‘ _Bam_ , right over your dick, dude.’” He raised his eyebrows at Jisung, “That’s what you wanted, right?

Jisung flushed, embarrassed at the assumption he had made and nodded in agreement before following Minho into the room. Minho gestured towards the long black chair at the center of the room, setting his supplies down next to the sterilization machine.

“Just get settled on there while I wait for these needles to be sterilized and we’ll be good to go. You’ll probably want to take your jeans off though, they look a little too tight to be pulled down comfortably for the tattoo.”

“Um, yeah, of course,” Jisung mumbled as he struggled to squeeze his jeans past his thighs, just barely catching himself on the arm of the chair as he lost his balance again. 

Minho hid a laugh behind his hand as he returned with the supplies on a tray.

“You don’t need to take your pants off all the way, just enough so that I have enough room to work with is fine.”

Jisung settled down on the chair with a huff, his thighs squeezed tightly together from the tight denim of his jeans. He was already making a fool of himself in front of Minho and he was slowly regretting agreeing to the loss condition of the bet he had made with Hyunjin.

Minho settled down on his knees in front of him, tattoo gun in hand and ink on the stainless steel tray next to him. He pulled the waistband of Jisung’s briefs down to right above his cock, the material dragging it down so that it was more out of the way.

“Well, I’m glad you shave,” Minho hummed as he wiped the area down with iodine, “One less step in the process and you’ll be out in less time too.”

“Uh, yeah, that was a dare too,” Jisung mumbled, hiding his burning face behind his hands as Minho laughed. He laid down the stencil paper and lifted it off after a few minutes, the words now traced out on Jisung’s skin in a dark violet color.

“Alright, just sit back and relax. Try not to move too much, but let me know if you need to move around a bit to get some blood flow back.”

From this angle, Jisung could see the furrow in Minho’s brow as he concentrated on his work, his long eyelashes fluttering as he glanced around his skin to check over the ink. The needles of the tattoo gun moved over his skin methodically as Minho traced out the words in a gothic script, neat and clean across his pelvis. The pain was bearable, but at certain points it would slide from a dull ache into a sharp piercing pain and he let out a pained grunt as Minho went over a particularly sensitive spot 

Minho glanced up at Jisung through his lashes, eerily reminiscent of the look girls gave him while giving him head and Jisung just barely swallowed down the moan that was threatening to claw its way out of his throat. Drunk Jisung's brain had little to no filter, but he wasn’t about to accidentally sexually harass a man that was just doing his job at such a late hour, no less.

“Take a deep breath, okay?” Minho murmured, wiping away the ink and blood gently with a paper towel, “You’re almost done, be a good boy for me.”

Minho went back to work like nothing had happened, but Jisung stiffened in his seat, his brain suddenly pausing all function as his mind rolled the words over and over again. He had always thought of himself as more dominant whenever he fucked around with girls, but it was like Minho had flipped a switch in him, and suddenly all he could think about was Minho pulling his waistband down further and calling him a ‘good boy’ as he put his lips to his cock. With the way his legs were trapped together by his jeans, he wouldn’t even be able to move if Minho just pinned him down and had his way with him.

Jisung took a deep breath and glanced down at Minho, his eyes tracing along the elegant slope of his nose bridge and the way he bit down on his plush lips in concentration. He was truly beautiful, and even sober Jisung would publicly admit that. The man was doing his job for fuck’s sake, the least Jisung could do is make his job easier by not making inappropriate comments, but the impulse control in drunk Jisung’s brain snapped when Minho leaned back to stretch, the muscles in his arms rippling and pulling taut as he groaned a soft sigh, and Jisung couldn’t hold back from vocalizing his next thought.

“Shit, dude, I’m not gay, but like, you’re really fucking hot.”

Minho raised an eyebrow at him and hummed noncommittally, but he returned to his work, his eyes remaining focused on Jisung’s pelvis, his hands steady and sure as he continued tracing out the ink into his skin. His face was awfully close to Jisung, warm breath wafting over his skin and clothed cock and Jisung looked down.

“Fuck, why’s my dick hard?”

Well, there went any chance of both of them pretending like his hard cock wasn’t in Minho’s face. Shit, _shit_ , think about Changbin’s hairy thighs in those ugly neon yellow booty shorts. Hyunjin’s stupid ass face when he begs Seungmin for kisses. Minho sighed and lifted the tattoo gun away from his skin for a moment, leaning back so he could look at Jisung.

“Jisung, I would recommend you refrain making comments like that if you want your tattoo to be worth the money you’re going to be paying.”

“Yeah, shit, I’m so sorry dude, I have no filter when I’m drunk. I’ll just… shut up,” Jisung mimed a zipping motion over his mouth and clamped his mouth shut, patiently watching Minho finish up the tattoo while his dick valiantly stayed hard. Even thinking about that time Hyunjin had dared him to lick a public urinal didn’t help to turn him off. 

True to his word, Minho finished up within five minutes, swiping the area with some soap before covering it with saran wrap. Jisung’s dick remained hard throughout the process despite his best efforts to think of vile things, but Minho maintained his professionalism despite Jisung’s inappropriate comments and erection in his face.

Minho frowned as he pulled the waistband of Jisung’s briefs gently over the saran wrapped tattoo, making sure it settled above the area and not on it.

“Your jeans are a bit too tight, but I have a spare pair of sweatpants in my bag you can borrow for the time being,” Minho said, standing up and going to the back room to grab it before Jisung could object, pushing the soft material into his hands. Jisung protested, attempting to shove the pants back at Minho.

“Bro, I can’t just take your shit like that and I-”

Minho interrupted him with a wave of his hand.

“Don’t worry about it. You have to come in again in two weeks for a check up anyway, so you can return it then. I’ll leave the room for a moment to give you some privacy and you can just come out whenever you’re ready!”

Jisung stared blankly at the sweatpants in his hands as Minho left and closed the door. He wasn’t even sure if Minho was referring to his jeans being too tight for his hard dick or for the fresh tattoo. Jisung struggled with the black denim, finally peeling them off his legs, the space between his thighs sticky with sweat. He haphazardly bundled it into a lump before pulling on the sweatpants that had been pushed on him so unceremoniously and heading out the door back to the lobby.

Minho flashed him a smile as Jisung approached the counter.

“I’m really sorry about my comments back there, man, I know saying I’m drunk isn’t an excuse, but I promise I’m usually much more socially aware,” Jisung mumbled, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment as he slid his credit card over the counter.

Minho laughed him off, turning the screen of the iPad to face him with the confirmation of his payment after inserting his card.

“It’s all good, I know the pain can sometimes cause… unwarranted physical reactions, but it’s quite alright, I’m used to it. And I understand that you’re still pretty drunk, but you’re honestly way more polite than some of my clients,” Minho said, tapping at the screen after Jisung signed, “Also, does Saturday two weeks from now at 2 pm work for you?”

Jisung nodded mutely, wisely keeping his mouth shut in case he accidentally blurted out something else embarrassing.

Minho scribbled the appointment time onto the back of the shop’s business card, along with another set of numbers while Jisung stared blankly. Was he really giving Jisung his number after he had come off like a creep who couldn’t keep it in their pants? 

Minho crinkled a smile at Jisung’s frozen face and pressed the card into Jisung’s hand, writing side up, and curled his fingers over it, giving his closed fist a last pat before gently pushing Jisung out the door.

“I got an Uber for you and it should be coming any minute now, okay? I’ll still be closing up so don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye on you until you get picked up.”

Jisung stared after him, dumbfounded, as Minho walked back into the tattoo shop, the glass door swinging shut behind him with a tinkle as he went back to the counter to do some last checkups.

  
  
  
  


(“Why’s the ‘no service while under the influence’ sign behind the counter?”

“Oh, I must have misplaced it while closing up, sorry Channie.”

“...Minho, what did you do.”

“Calm down, Jesus Christ, I was perfectly professional, all I saw was his hard dick under his briefs.”

“Minho. What the fuck.”

“Nothing happened, you can even ask him! He’s coming in for a healing process check up two weeks from now.”

“You literally never do checkups.”

“Well, I do now. Suck it up, Channie.”)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> additional tw for needles and blood as necessary to describe the process of getting pierced, once again, please don't take this fic as standard for how piercings should go, please do ur research before getting anything! with that being said i hope yall enjoy this :D
> 
> **disclaimer:** i write fanfiction for fun and i DO NOT take ships seriously. i don't condone fetishization or forcing ships onto anyone, especially not the idols themselves. if you don't feel comfortable with any of the themes in this fic, just click away now and don't read, please do not complain about content in this fic that you would have already known about through the tags or trigger/content warnings.

Jisung doesn’t quite remember how he got home that night, his only lasting memory the feeling of Minho’s gloved hands brushing lightly over his pelvis and the way his eyes glimmered underneath his lashes as he whispered ‘good boy’ to Jisung. Even that had felt like a fever dream, a small break in reality where ever-professional Minho had put down his customer service facade, and Jisung was still questioning whether that had actually happened. Leave it to Hyunjin and his stupid dares to get him to drink so much his memories were hazy and his next morning hangover was causing a migraine that wouldn’t go away even twelve hours later.

It was safe to say that Jisung did regret the tattoo just the slightest bit, but he owed it to his homies to own up to the lost bet, and besides, it would always be a good story to tell whenever the topic came around. Seungmin had leveled him with an  _ extremely _ unimpressed stare when he finally showed him the tattoo he got after hours of pestering from Hyunjin, but now that the ink was on him for good, Jisung might as well actually go to the follow-up appointment he had made with Minho. 

When he entered the shop, Minho was already standing in the lobby, leaning against the counter and chatting with the employee behind it. He was dressed in something similar to the last time Jisung had seen him, a simple black muscle tee and black jeans that looked even tighter around his muscular thighs now that Jisung was sober. Minho perked up as soon as he saw Jisung, waving him over to the counter.

“Hey Jisung! I wasn’t sure you would be back, but I’m glad you’re here,” Minho smiled, patting Jisung’s shoulder, “Follow me, we can go to the private room again.”

Minho walked ahead of him, holding the door open for him to go in first before following and shutting the door. Jisung settled on the chair like he had the last time he came in and waited expectantly for the usual signing of forms process, but instead, Minho stopped in front of him, sliding a hand up his knee with a smirk on his lips.

“Well, let’s get down to business,” Minho shrugged nonchalantly before kneeling down in front of Jisung. 

Wait. Huh?

“Um,” Jisung’s mind went blank as Minho pulled at his waistband, “I was actually gonna get a nipple piercing dude.” 

Minho’s hand froze where it was and the seductive smize he had directed towards Jisung suddenly dropped from his face. He took a slow, measured breath and stood up, seeming to contemplate something while Jisung stared at him, his hands clasped on his lap.

Minho rubbed his face with both his hands, letting out a long-suffering sigh before walking to the back of the room to grab the piercing supplies and consent forms. Jisung’s wide-eyed gaze followed him around the room as he listened to Minho mutter under his breath.

“Can’t believe this motherfucker… is he so dense he can’t take a hint? I can’t believe he actually came in for a  _ piercing _ …”

Jisung gulped audibly as Minho came to a stop in front of him, handing him the form and pen before walking over to the sterilization machine with the piercing needle and barbell.

“Let me guess,” Minho sighed, “This is a dare again?”

Jisung smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head as he skimmed over the writing on the page.

“Dude, surprisingly it was actually my other friend, Seungmin, you know, the one who told me to make better decisions, that dared me to do this because he didn’t think I would actually do it. He knows I can get a bit… weird with pain, but,” Jisung signed the last line triumphantly, “A man never backs down from a dare, so here I am, bro.”

Minho shook his head with a wry smile on his face as he took the papers from Jisung, placing them on a counter in the back of the room before returning with the sterilized tools.

“Just stand up for me real quick.”

Jisung got up from the chair, shivering slightly in the air-conditioned air of the room as he took off his shirt. Minho swiped the area with an alcohol wipe before grabbing a marker. He pressed a gloved hand against Jisung’s chest, gently pinching his left nipple to get it hard enough to mark the proper placement of the piercing. Minho rolled his nipple underneath his thumb a few more times, goosebumps crawling down Jisung’s spine as he twitched involuntarily at the stimulation.

“Ok, we’re good to go, now sit back down for me and lay back. I want you to stay relaxed for me while I do this,” Minho said, carefully clamping Jisung’s nipple before he grabbed the piercing needle, placing it gently against the side.

“Alright, take a deep breath in… now out.”

Minho pushed the needle through the clamp in one sharp movement, letting it go halfway through before reaching over to the tray to grab the sterilized barbell piercing. Jisung had gritted his teeth through the initial pain with barely a sound, but the movement of Minho’s hand jostling his nipple pulled a small whimper out of him, the sound high-pitched and whiny. 

Minho looked over at him, smoothing a hand over his chest gently. Jisung jolted as Minho’s palm brushed over his other nipple, biting on his lip to keep quiet. 

“There we go, that’s a good boy,” he murmured as he slid the barbell through his pierced nippled, screwing the other end on, and it took all of Jisung’s willpower to keep another whine from clawing out of his throat.

Minho had called him that at his tattoo session too, but now that he was fully sober, the words seemed to have an even greater effect on him, his cock twitching underneath the confines of his pants. Of course he had chosen another pair of tight jeans and Jisung cursed his morning self for wearing something that would so easily show that he was hard. He doesn’t understand why Minho calling him a ‘good boy’ turned him on so much, but he was quickly pulled from his thoughts when Minho dabbed at his nipple with a patch of gauze to wipe some blood away, a hiss sliding out from behind his teeth as the gauze caught slightly on one end of the barbell.

“Alright, all done. Just head on out when you’re ready and I’ll help process the payment and you can be on your way.”

Minho was on his way out already with the tray of used tools in hand, any hint of his previous desire gone underneath his professionalism. Jisung twisted his hands nervously on his lap. This could be his last chance at doing anything with Minho barring another stupid dare from his friends and he was desperate for anything at this point. He steeled his nerves and called out before Minho reached the door.

“Wait, dude, you haven’t, um, checked on the healing process yet? Like, the tattoo?”

Minho stopped abruptly, his hand frozen on the door handle as he turned to look at Jisung with narrowed eyes.

“Are you fucking with me or are you just that dense?”

“No, bro, oh my god, I’m sorry. I genuinely do want to um,” Jisung flushed, waving his hands in front of himself vaguely, “do… stuff with you. I just had the piercing dare to do at the same time, so.” 

Minho cocked his head to the side, seeming to contemplate his answer for a few tense seconds before setting the tray down, locking the door behind him and striding towards Jisung. He came to a stop in front of him and leaned in, his hands gripping the arms of the chair.

“Are you sure you want this?” Minho looked into Jisung’s eyes, his gaze sharp and serious, “I need to know that we’re both on the same page here.”

Jisung nodded, but he knew Minho wanted a verbal answer.

“Yes, I want this,” he shuddered as Minho’s hand brushed over the side of his torso, “so bad.” 

Minho smiled at him, leaning forward to press a kiss against the corner of his lips before reaching down to unbutton and tug the waistband of his jeans and briefs down underneath his dick, tucking it underneath his ass to keep the fabric out of the way.

He looked over Jisung’s tattoo with a professional eye, completely ignoring Jisung’s hard cock, seeming to assess that the healing process was going along well and he patted the area gently.

“Looks good, just remember to use lotion sometime because it might get dry.”

Jisung squirmed on the chair, his erection discouraged by the clinical way Minho was eyeing his crotch, but Minho reached out with one hand, brushing his palm over the head of his cock.

“So,” Minho smiled as he stroked a finger gently over the length of Jisung’s cock, “am I considered… authorized personnel yet?”

Jisung wanted to bury his face in his hands, his cheeks flushing bright red in embarrassment, but he flinched as Minho gripped his cock harshly, the tip of his thumb digging into the slit.

“Answer me.”

Jisung nodded hastily, his head bobbing up and down as he watched Minho loosen his grip, his hand moving lazily over his cock.

“Y-yes, do a-anything you want with me,” he gasped as Minho reached down to cup his balls gently.

“Good boy,” Minho murmured, “anything I want, you say?”

Jisung nodded again and Minho hummed as he let go of Jisung’s cock, his hand smearing precum over Jisung’s chest as he slid it over his unpierced nipple. He sighed as he flicked it harshly, Jisung letting out a high pitched whine as he rubbed over the area to soothe the sting.

“Ah, I had so many ideas,” he pouted in faux sympathy, “but you just had to go and ruin all my plans, didn’t you? With this right here, we can’t really do much.”

Minho leaned down, blowing lightly over his pierced nipple as Jisung twitched, whimpering quietly as he felt goosebumps rising across the back of his neck.

“Keep your hands to yourself, baby, wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself,” he murmured as he trailed kisses down Jisung’s neck to his chest. Jisung’s arms faltered from where they were reaching around Minho’s neck, instead tucking them behind him, forearm against forearm, effectively trapping his hands between his body and the chair.

“L-like this?” 

Minho smiled against his neck, brushing his lips over Jisung’s jaw before whispering right against his ear.

“Good boy, you listen so well to me.”

Jisung shivered involuntarily and he didn’t miss the way Minho’s eyes darkened at his reaction as he sat back up, taking off his shirt to reveal a scattering of different sized tattoos spread over his torso. Jisung raked his eyes over Minho’s defined pecs and inked skin appreciatively, lingering on one piece that started at the bottom of his rib cage and disappeared underneath his waistband.

“Oh, so that’s where your tats are, I was wondering why you didn’t have any,” Jisung’s gaze followed Minho as he stood up to take off his jeans, “They look good bro.”

Minho laughed as he retrieved a small bottle of lube that was hidden behind a cabinet.

“I’m glad you think so, I did a few of these myself actually,” Minho said, settling on Jisung’s lap with his knees on either side of his hips. He tapped the tattoo Jisung had been eyeing, an intricate dragon piece that trailed down from his rib cage to end right underneath his hip bone.

“This one’s my favorite, I did part of it myself, but Channie had to help me out with the bottom part of this one since I couldn’t see it well.”

Jisung gulped.

“Did… did you have to strip for that?”

“Why, you jealous, babe?”

Jisung spluttered indignantly, but Minho laid a finger over his mouth to silence him.

“Don’t worry about it, me and Channie are just friends, and besides, he’s not really my type anyways.” 

“W-what’s your type then?

“I don’t know, sweetie, you tell me, hm?” Minho smirked as he licked a stripe up the side of Jisung’s neck, “I’m sitting all pretty in your lap and you still don’t know?”

“So, uh, dumb not-so-straight boys who accidentally sexually harass employees?” 

“Like I said, you’re not even close to being the worst of my clients so don’t worry about it. And besides,” Minho laughed, putting a finger on the pout that was forming on Jisung’s face, “I wasn’t exactly professional that first day anyways. You think I just call any client a good boy?”

Jisung pouted harder, his bottom lip pushing out against Minho’s finger insistently until he opened his mouth and chomped down lightly on the tip of his finger. Minho withdrew his hand with a laugh, gently flicking him on the forehead before grabbing the lube.

Minho popped the cap off of the lube bottle, spreading it over his fingers before tossing it to the side and reaching behind himself. He slid a slick finger into himself, his cock bobbing as he fingered himself open. Jisung could hear the wet squelching sounds as Minho added another finger, his mouth falling open in a silent moan as he stretched himself, and he sat up slightly, itching to touch his skin, his cock, anything.

“You sure you don’t need any help bro? I could…” 

“Ah-ah, you just be a good boy for me and let me do all the work,” Minho smiled, pushing Jisung to lay back down with his free hand as he reached over to grab the condom he had carelessly discarded earlier. He tore off the wrapper and slid it onto Jisung’s cock, giving it a few pumps before moving forward slightly so that he was hovering right over it, the head nudging at his hole.

Minho sank down on his cock, letting the head pop in and out of his entrance at an excruciatingly slow pace. Jisung let out a pathetic whine, the sensation of Minho’s tight heat around his cock almost too much after being riled up for so long. He bucked upwards involuntarily, but Minho pressed his hips down with a firm hand as he tutted at him disapprovingly.

“What did I say about letting me do all the work, baby? We wouldn’t want sweat getting on your fresh piercing,” he said, pinching his unpierced nipple harshly.

Jisung whimpered at the sting but stayed still obediently, biting down on his bottom lip as Minho teased the tip against his entrance again, smearing lube messily around before sinking all the way down in one go, the curve of his ass flush against Jisung’s hips. 

Minho’s abs rippled as he rode Jisung’s cock, the undulations of his torso making his dragon tattoo appear as if it were moving. The way he leaned back bared the pretty line of his neck and throat, his head thrown back and his mouth open in a breathy moan as he grinded back slowly on Jisung’s cock, his hands searing hot where they rested on Jisung’s thighs to support his weight. 

From this angle, Minho’s beauty was enrapturing and Jisung couldn’t help but choke out high-pitched whines as Minho continued to bounce his cock. Minho’s eyes were squeezed closed as he gasped breathlessly and his cock left smudges of precum on both their stomachs whenever it slapped against skin.

The space between Jisung’s arms and back was damp and sticky with sweat where his forearms were still clasped together, his head thrown back against the chair as he drew closer and closer to orgasm. He clutched at his arms panting, trying not to drool. 

“P-please,” Jisung moaned, his legs straining in his jeans as he struggled to control himself from thrusting up into Minho.

Minho’s eyes fluttered open, his tongue running along his bottom lip as he looked down at Jisung. He clenched around his cock and Jisung could’ve cried from how good the pressure felt around him, but he stayed still, wanting to please Minho.

“Use your words, baby, what do you want?”

“P-please, let me c-come.”

“Do you think you deserve to?”

The corner of Minho’s lips curled up into a smirk like he knew how much Jisung was struggling.

“I-I don’t know, that’s up to h-hyung to decide,” he whimpered.

Minho tapped his chin, contemplating his answer before he shook his head.

“No, I think  _ you _ should tell me, baby.”

Jisung squeezed his eyes shut once before he answered, staring up at Minho through his damp lashes as imploringly as he could.

“Y-yes, I’ve been,” he ran his tongue over his bottom lip, “I’ve been a g-good boy for hyung.”

Minho smiled at his answer, leaning forward to press a kiss against Jisung’s lips as he grinded down on his cock.

“That’s right, you’ve been  _ such _ a good boy for hyung,” he murmured, “now come for me.” 

With one last pinch at his nipple, Jisung came, gasping and back arching as he filled the condom, Minho continuing to bounce on top of him through his orgasm. Minho’s cock left slick trails of precum on Jisung’s stomach and it wasn’t long before he stilled on top of Jisung, his hole clenching as he reached a hand around, cupping it around the head of his cock so that he caught all of his cum as he came. 

Minho reached over for a piece of gauze to wipe his hand, but Jisung, dazed and barely coherent, tugged an arm out from behind him and caught his wrist, entranced by the way the slightly translucent cum dribbled over his pretty fingers, and brought his hand to his mouth. Jisung’s tongue darted out to lap at Minho’s fingers, getting a taste of the saltiness of his cum before taking three fingers all at once into his mouth, sucking it clean as he stared up at Minho with teary eyes, still feeling the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Saliva dripped down Minho’s wrist as Jisung popped off of his fingers to lick up the length of his palm to clean up any remaining drops of cum, and he stared back at Jisung, speechless and mesmerized by the desperate way he suckled at his fingers and pressed a kiss onto the back of his hand before letting go.

There was a few seconds of mute silence of Minho staring wordlessly at him before Jisung hid his face in his hands, the tips of his ears flushing bright red as he whined in embarrassment.

“Guess I fucked the dudebro out of you, huh?” Minho laughed as he patted Jisung on the head.

Jisung resolutely kept his hands in front of his face but peeked out from between his fingers as Minho got off of him, staring at the way the ink on his torso flowed as he moved.

“I’m not a dudebro,” he complained, pouting when he saw Minho hide a laugh behind his hand.

“Sure, you’re not.”

Jisung kept sulking as Minho got dressed and handed him his discarded shirt, hastily pulling it and wincing when it brushed over his freshly pierced nipple too harshly. 

In an instant, Minho was next to him, lifting his shirt to inspect it before humming satisfactorily and pulling his shirt back down.

“Should be fine, just make sure you keep it clean and don’t touch it for the next few weeks,” Minho said, patting down his chest and carefully avoiding his nipple as he gathered up the tray next to the door.

“Come out when you’re ready!”

Jisung watched him go, leaning his head back on the chair as he took a deep breath, letting it out through his nose. He had no idea how that had happened, but Minho had blown his mind and maybe he would be using the number that Minho had scrawled on the business card from the last time he had been here. 

He slid the condom off his dick with a wince, tying it off and depositing it in the small trash can near the door, and quickly dressed himself, pausing to inspect himself in the mirror to make sure he was presentable and didn’t look like he had just been fucked within an inch of his life. Sure, it was his dick that had been in Minho, but it was clear who had fucked who. Jisung brushed his sweaty bangs off of his face, ruffling his hair to make it look artfully messy and not just-got-fucked messy before walking to the lobby area.

Minho was chatting with a different employee that was now manning the front desk, his hip cocked as he leaned on the counter. Jisung hesitated briefly, catching the mildly disgusted look the employee was sending Minho as they talked, but Minho spotted him and waved him over with a smile.

“Changbin here can get you all finished up,” Minho gestured towards the man behind the counter who was still staring weirdly at the two of them, “I’ll go get the pamphlet with the aftercare instructions.”

An awkward silence descended on the two of them as Minho walked away.

“...Hey, didn’t know you worked here, hyung.”

“Let’s just not talk about it. I don’t care who you fuck, Jisung, just,” Changbin pursed his lips as he handed gestured for Jisung to sigh the iPad, but Jisung could tell he was just barely holding back a laugh despite the furrow of his brow, “I  _ really _ didn’t need to hear that when I’m at  _ work _ .”

“My bad,” Jisung said insincerely, “think of it as payback for all the times I’ve had to hear you and Lix going at it.”

“I don’t want to  _ think _ right now,” Changbin groaned.

“Sounds like y’all are getting real chummy here without me, hm?”

Minho slapped the pamphlet down on the counter in front of Jisung, flashing an interested smile at the two of them when they turned to look at him. Changbin sighed, shaking his head as he handed Jisung the receipt.

“We just know each other from uni, don’t worry I’m not interested in…  _ Jisung _ .” He finished in a nauseated tone and Jisung pretended to take offense at it, waving an angry fist at him as he let himself get dragged away by Minho.

Minho walked him to the door, hand resting gently on Jisung’s elbow as he opened it for him. Jisung stepped outside, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly and waving goodbye to Minho.

“It was um, really nice coming in today, bro,” Jisung smiled sheepishly, “See you… soon?”

“Text me this time, pretty boy,” Minho pouted as he leaned on the doorframe, “I gave you my number last time, so send me some pictures so I can keep an eye on the healing process, alright?” 

Jisung raised an eyebrow at him, walking forward and looping his arms around Minho’s neck, ignoring the disgusted sound Changbin made from behind the counter.

“If you wanted nudes, just ask directly, hyung. I don’t mind,” he winked at Minho, running one hand down from his neck down to his waist. Jisung hooked two fingers into a belt loop and tugged Minho towards him until their bodies were flush against each other. 

Minho’s eyes widened in surprise and Jisung was proud of himself for being able to fluster him if only for a brief moment before Minho smirked at him and leaned in, his eyes flicking down to Jisung’s lips. He stopped there, but Jisung took the bait, moving forward to nip at Minho’s lips,  swiping his way in with his tongue, saliva smearing across their lips as they kissed messily . It was Minho who pulled away first and he laughed at the pout on Jisung’s face when he tried to reach for more kisses.

“Send me some artsy nudes, babe,” Minho pressed a chaste kiss against his lips before detaching himself and shooing Jisung away with a pat on his butt, “Now go before Changbin calls Channie on us, he looks like he’s about to have an aneurysm.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed this fic and if you liked it... pls leave a kudo or comment i crave validation
> 
> and just reiterating what i had on my earlier author's note, i will be posting the second chapter soon so be on the lookout for that if u want to see the spicy ending of this fic :D
> 
> find me on twt or on cc! i post sneak peaks and updates on fics often so follow if u wanna catch those :D 
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sungshinyyy)  
> [nsfw twt](https://twitter.com/sungshinyyy)  
> 


End file.
